Kyrie Eleison
by gschelt
Summary: Alex and Darcy can't figure each other out... so what's a bit of staring? When does it turn into checking each other out? At the point when Paige gets angry, that's when. Alex/Darcy femslash. Oneshot.


_**Author's Note:** A really really gay story (literally the homo way, not the derogatory way) with lots of long sentences and even longer paragraphs. I had a lot of fun writing this, and writing fluff was extremely refreshing. This is possibly the fluffiest story I've ever written. Anyway, thanks to Jocelyn Torrent for the prompt for this. And thanks in advance for reviews ;)  
I own nothing.  
_

* * *

1.

Darcy sits at her desk and chews her glossy French-manicured nails, gnaws on them vapidly for an entire hour and by the end of the period they're still perfect. You, however, nip at one tiny hangnail and the nail's inevitably a chipped and cracked disaster. Fucking perfect. She sits at her lunch table, picking over a salad or some other low-cal/carb entrée, and hangs all over her boyfriend. That guy, what's his name… Spinner. And actually, you realize with a hint of irony, that he dated Paige too, before you got your crack at her. But really, where's the irony. It's not like you're dating Darcy. She sits in her pew and sings her Kyries and her Glorias. She sits in her kitchen and waits for her Spirit Squad uniform to get out of the laundry. She sits on her bed doing her homework, biting those nails all fucking over again and waiting for a text from Spinner. You mention her every now and then, to Paige; this girl and how she's so clean and chaste it blows your fucking mind. But you don't bring her up so often that Paige frowns and asks why you keep talking about her, _hun_. 'Cause that would be awkward.

2.

Alex stands at the bus stop, where her raised hood not only blocks the wind but also, paired with that off-putting grimace and body language, helps look like that hardass she's trying to emulate. She stands at the end of the lunch line, tapping her empty tray against her knees and sighing like she's never been more bored in her life. You wonder if her face is permanently stuck like that, in that sour and cynical frown. It wouldn't surprise you. She stands by Paige Michaelchuck's locker, however, and she cracks a rare smile while she tries to look like she's not hanging _all over_ your Spirit Squad captain (who still can't even remember your name). Then you learn that they're _together_. You'd suspected Alex had some hopeless thing for Paige, maybe, but never would you have guess that the Queen Bee was also a… you know. You point Alex out to Spinner and you really don't know why; you're not exactly homophobic like everyone would probably expect from you, but to you she's like some animal at the zoo and you keep furrowing your brow and saying just look at her.

3.

You smirk and ask what that Jesus-freak girl (you know you should know her name, she's on Spirit Squad for fuck's sake) would think of _this_, but Alex doesn't answer because she's too busy gasping and arching, and besides, it's pretty much a rhetorical question anyway.

4.

You shrug and grin in that "shucks, I'm just a guy" way, and you figure it's best to keep those lesbian fantasies about your girlfriend to yourself.

5.

She sits just behind you in study hall, doodling and biting her nails, while you and Paige play lesbian Would You Rather. You're outlining all the ways that Ashley Kerwin – who has nice eyes, granted, but not a whole lot else going for her – can't possibly be a better choice than Emma Nelson, who at least has that whole doe-eyed thing going on. Paige is annoyed at having her choice ripped on, and you can see the wheels turning as she thinks doe-eyed, I'll give you doe-eyed, or something like that. She notices with her keen hearing the possibly-uncomfortable cough from Darcy, who is possibly overhearing the entire homo-oriented conversation, and narrows her eyes wickedly. And in a calculated and not-quite-soft-enough whisper she asks Emma Nelson or Jesus-freak girl, and before you can stop yourself and before you can even tell Paige because she's being far too loud (and bitchy) with the fucking girl _right behind_, you blurt out that her _name _is Darcy Edwards. And Paige connects the dots in about three seconds and Paige is pissed. Darcy stands right when the bell rings, like she'd been sitting on a tack or like it's the point in mass where you recite the Nicine Creed, but she's not out of that room before you as you storm out.

6.

Alex stands outside the gym doors, looking in through the tiny glass window after Paige and trying to catch her attention, and when you notice her there you drop Manny Santos, which just gives Paige _another_ excuse to yell at you and pretend not to know your name while she pointedly ignores her girlfriend. You're slightly shocked that they can have their fights and their ups and downs like a normal straight couple, for some reason you'd always thought they… Well, you never really knew, but you were positive it was a practice _completely_ different from straight people. You're strangely fascinated, and you try desperately not to get caught staring at the picture-frame square of your captain's girlfriend's impatient face. She disappears from sight after five minutes, and you're relieved. Alex sits on the steps where you would be if she weren't there, after practice, and after a few seconds you drop down next to her. You're waiting for Spinner to pick you up, she's waiting for Paige to quit pouting in the locker room. Soon enough you're talking, and you're surprised at how tired and easygoing Alex's voice is, and at the fact that you really don't feel squeamish talking to her. Then Paige comes out and at the sight of the two of you together looks murderous, and you want to disappear because she's a truly intimidating individual. And Alex, looking defiant, loudly says something about okay, see you Friday, and though she presses a slip of paper in your hand she's glaring equally formidably at Paige. Like an angel from heaven, Spinner rolls up just then and you race to the car with Alex's number clenched in your warm fist before things get violent. For some reason you don't tell Spinner that you somehow found yourself caught in the middle of two lesbians.

7.

"Hello?"

"Alex, hi, um this is Darcy."

"Darcy? Well, this is a surprise."

"You give a girl your number and you're surprised when she calls?"

"In your case, yeah. Figured you'd be weirded out by the way I used you to pick a fight with my girlfriend."

"Well, yeah. A little. So, uh, Alex, about Friday then-"

"Yeah, don't think I'm expecting you to go out with me or anything. You totally don't have to since, I mean, it wasn't for real."

"Yeah, I know. Figured calling you anyway would be the ladylike thing to do."

"…_Would_ you want to hang out Friday night?"

"Well…"

"I promise not to try and convert you to the Sapphic side if you promise not to try and convert me to Christianity."

"Well in that case, how can I refuse?"

"See, I can be considerate. Look, I'll even pick you up, how's that sound?"

"And here I was thinking chivalry was dead."

"In the male population, maybe, but don't you worry. How's eight work? Chick flick at the theater me and Paige _don't_ work at?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, yeah. Great, I'll see you later. 'Bye."

"'Bye."

8.

Darcy stands at the concessions counter behind you, giggling while you struggle with the butter pump for the popcorn. You've never seen this side of her, though that's kind of a given since you've never seen her outside of school besides with the Spirit Squad when you follow Paige around on the verge of being a roadie. Still, it's nice; before you thought you'd only liked the girl for her looks. Now you're on a date with her, which she probably doesn't even know this is but maybe she does in the foggy in-denial way that you view tonight. Yeah, maybe you don't think of tonight as a date and maybe neither does Darcy but you know that Paige would _definitely_ think of it as a date so really, that's what it is. Darcy sits in her seat grinning and stifling giggles as you crack cynical remarks about the movie, and you still can't believe she's so cool when you were positive before that she was terrified of you and your gayness. It even stops being a get-back-at-Paige-for-being-an-irrationally-jealous-bitch-whose-paranoia-has-basis-in-fact thing, and becomes a get-to-know-a-really-cute-and-fun-straight-girl-you're-probably-definitely-crushing-on thing. True to your word and ever chivalrous, you actually don't put the moves on Darcy tonight.

9.

Alex sits in the pew, back straight against the polished wood as she tries not to slouch and you can't help but think she looks like an entirely different person with her nice clothes on and an extremely concentrated expression of forced attentiveness on her face. You know she's not enjoying the service, and you don't even know if she'll want to come back next week or if you'll coerce her into coming, but she's visibly making the effort and that touches you. Alex stands in unison with the congregation, and you catch her eye as she tries to follow along with the Kyrie Eleison and she returns your small smile as you take her hand and squeeze it before the Our Father even requires you to join hands. It's a few months since that silly awkward phone conversation, but you think back to it a lot these days and smile, thankful that you'd both ended up breaking your promises, and thankful that your two loves – love of girl and love of God – can coexist in a strange sort of harmony.


End file.
